Discord High
by GoddessGloriificus
Summary: What happens when the Goddess Cosmos disappears? Her warriors are left to the God Chaos...and he sends them to his boarding school 'Discord High' to teach them how to become Chaos Warriors themselves. How will the warriors on BOTH sides react to this?
1. The Goddess Has Gone

**Overview:**

_**Cosmos has gone, leaving her warriors behind, with the God of Discord in charge. Taken prisoners, the ex-Cosmos Warriors' are forced to join Chao's new Boarding School 'Discord High' where they will have a series of lessons to teach them to become Chaos Warriors, and drown their old 'Harmony' ways.**_

_**Chaos is only toying with the Cosmos Warriors. He no longer needs any pawns of battle now the Goddess of Harmony is gone…but he wishes to punish them for being on her side to begin with…**_

_**But which warriors will resist…?**_

_**And do all of the Chaos Warriors really wish the world to end this way?**_

_**Pairings: Various - Most likely Yuri & Yaoi in future chapters.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Squareenix own the characters, I just wrote this and thought of the concept**

_**

* * *

**_**A Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy Story**

**Disord High:: Chapter 1**

**The Goddess Has Gone**

The Cosmos warriors gathered at Order's Sanctuary, waiting for their Goddess of Harmony to fade into view, and give them their new orders. Most of the warriors were chatting amongst themselves, while the quieter few remained silent, simply waiting impatiently for Cosmos to appear.

After some time, Warrior of Light walked into the Sanctuary and up to his fellow comrades, a look of slight surprise on his face upon noticing Cosmos still hadn't arrived.

"I wonder what's keeping her…" Bartz whispered to Zidane, who tilted his head in thought, his tail swishing from side to side.

"Is she normally this late?" Yuna whispered to Tifa who shrugged her shoulders in return.

"I don't know…" She replied in the same quiet, rushed whisper as Terra listened to both of them, all three girls looking concerned.

Lightning walked towards Cosmos' chair in the centre of the Sanctuary, the other warriors watching her closely.

"Something's wrong…" The pink-haired woman spoke, kneeling down beside the chair, a bad feeling growing in her chest. Before any other warriors could respond to Lightning's statement, the sound of a volcanic eruption exploded behind the Sanctuary.

Instantly, all the warriors become alert, grabbing their weapons but waiting for someone to take the leading role.

"The Edge of Madness!" Lightning called out, running in front of the others and taking leadership role, Warrior of Light close behind. Each warrior made their way to the Chaos Warrior's domain, and upon reaching the Edge…they witnessed a terrible truth.

The God of Discord was perching comfortably on his chair, all of his Warriors kneeling low before him as the Cosmos Warriors arrived. He stood from his chair, looking down at the harmony warriors, and a smile crept onto his face, showing his rows of large teeth.

"Ah…here they are." The God's voice was deep and powerful, the sound of his words echoed through the Edge of Madness as his own warriors turned to sneer and smirk at the Cosmos pawns.

"What have you done with Cosmos?" Warrior of Light shouted up to the God, not showing fear or any signs of doubt that Cosmos was still somewhere near to them. Chaos simply laughed, long, and loudly, sneering at the Cosmos warriors as they all finally reached him.

"Cosmos…has…vanished." He paused during his sentence, enjoying the reactions of each warrior as the words reached their ears. He smirked proudly, crossing two of his arms and chuckling. As expected, he knew that most of the warriors would instantly assume that he was lying, and just trying to make them 'lose hope'.

"Lies." Warrior of Light spoke first again, and the other warriors turned to him, most of them with expressions of concern, and fear. Chaos let out a louder chuckle.

"Foolish…blinded warrior. So dedicated to the Goddess he can not even accept that she has gone…leaving behind the pawns of battle with nobody to come to…but I." Warrior of Light fell silent upon hearing the God's next words.

"Cosmos would never lead us to you!" Tidus spoke up, getting some nods and 'yeah's from his fellow comrades.

"Shut up." Lightning glared, addressing Tidus. Some of the Cosmos warriors gasped, while certain Chaos warriors looked over at the woman with curiosity. Tidus looked at her with a surprised expression and Chaos watched with interest.

"By arguing with him, you make it worse for all of us. If Cosmos is gone, then she's gone." Lightning continued and Chaos smirked as he listened to her, he could sense she clearly had some serious issues of her own personal matters…and took it out on her comrades.

"Lightning…do not say such things. By believing Chaos, we are already giving up on Cosmos." Warrior of Light stepped towards Lightning who just glared at him and fell silent, biting her tongue to withdraw a bitchy remark that threatened to escape. Some of the warriors nodded in agreement with Warrior of Light, while others glanced at Lightning, unsure what to believe or what was happening.

Chaos seated himself back down, and nodded to his warriors who all responded from his silent command. Using magic, and their hands, the Chaos warriors forced the Cosmos warriors down into kneeling positions before the God of Discord, so that they had to listen to what he had to say, whether they liked it or not. Garland forced Warrior of Light into a kneel before Chaos, holding him down with his foot, all of the Chaos warriors had gained a surprising amount of strength since their last encounters.

The Cosmos warriors struggled and writhed, but none could break free, instead, they focused their attention on the God of Discord as he started to speak.

"Cosmos…Goddess of Harmony…has gone. She has vanished, and this therefore leaves me in charge of the world…without the balance of your precious Goddess, it is natural that the Discord takes over." The warriors remained silent, none of them were in the position to call the God a liar, and so they let him continue with no interruptions.

"And thus…she left me with you… You pathetic beings…who long to make the world…a better place, filled with eternal peace." The God laughed, and some of the Chaos warriors jeered and chuckled along with him until he continued. "I pondered for a while on what to do to each of you…and after much thought…I have made my decision." A smirk formed on his face as some of the Cosmos warriors looked nervously at each other, while others never removed their gaze from Chaos.

The God continued after a pause, to give them time to panic, and fear his words.

"I have decided…to teach all of you." Lightning looked over at Warrior of Light, who was frowning at Chaos, unsure what to make of his words. He continued.

"You will all…be taught the ways of the Chaos Side. You will have lessons…from my warriors. And you will live within the school grounds that I will create. Soon you will embrace the darkness…and forget the ways of Harmony forever…"

Even the Chaos warriors now stood and looked up at the God of Discord as he spoke. He smiled again, clearly enjoying his decision more than the others were.

"After all…all of you are now on my side. For I…Chaos…God of Discord…remain…the only side." He laughed, his deep voice echoing throughout the Edge of Madness. He stood from his chair and raised his arms up to the lava sky, using his almighty powers to begin the creation of his boarding school.

The Cosmos warriors didn't know what to make of the situation…to some of them, a school didn't sound so bad, while to others, they knew that the school would be more of a prison, where they would be forced into believing and doing things that they went against.

In front of them, the ground began to crack open and rumble as Chaos worked hard. As the ground shook and the broken floor expanded, a huge building began to emerge from the depths of the floor. All the warriors watched in amazement as the building was pulled from seemingly nowhere before their eyes.

The building was enormous, with a dark aura around it, looking similar to a castle but with boarding school styled layout. Chaos turned back to all of his warriors as the school rumbled one last time before it halted, standing proudly before them all. The God clicked his fingers on each of his hands, and everything went black around them.

When the darkness faded, the Edge of Madness was now simply the school grounds, with a field surrounding the back of the castle, and huge metal gates at the front of the grounds to ensure that nobody could leave once inside. The ex-Cosmos warriors stared at the building…this was to be their new home…new prison…new school.

Chaos turned to them again, and smirked proudly from his new creation.

All of the Chaos warriors vanished, and Chaos lifted his arms, ready to cast magic on the Cosmos warriors to make them blackout.

As darkness closed in around them, the Cosmos warriors heard Chaos' last echoing words fill their ears…

"Welcome warriors…to Discord High…"

* * *

**So this was more of a Prologue if you like.**

**I will be adding Pairings into this story, and they will most likely change as I decide which pairings I support etc, IT WILL be Yuri and Yaoi pairings most likely...maybe a Hetrosexual pairing if I feel generous...XD**

**So what do you think? Intrigued? :3 I hope you like it**


	2. School Starts

**In this chapter, the ex-Cosmos warriors are introduced into their new Boarding school.**

**Pairings: None in this chapter, but will be various that I support. Some Yuri, some Yaoi and some Het.**

**Disclaimer: Squareenix owns bla bla, I just wrote this and got the idea.**

**

* * *

**

A Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy Story

**Disord High:: Chapter 2**

**Starting School**

When the Cosmos warriors woke from their dark slumber, they found themselves seated inside the main hall of the school of Discord, all of them were seated in order, with Warrior of Light at the front, and Lightning at the back. Before them was a long table, where all of the Chaos warriors sat, also in order, starting with Garland, and ending with Gabranth. Behind the table of Chaos warriors, was a large throne; Chaos sat, comfortably in it's place.

He looked down at his new warriors as they began to wake, making sure that his power stopped any of them from trying to attack or escape. It seemed the darkness that had made them sleep to begin with was working well, as none of them had made any attempt to find their missing weapons. Chaos noted that most of the ex-Cosmos warriors were remaining silent, mainly from shock of what was happening in such a fast time. He waited until they had all opened their eyes, and seemed conscious enough to pay attention.

"Ah…welcome." He stood, and each warrior looked up at him from their seats. Squall tried to move his arms forwards and stand from his chair, but the dark power stopped him from doing so, and Chaos simply chuckled at his attempt. "I see that Mr. Leonhart has just demonstrated my powers in this school." The other seated warriors glanced at Squall, who looked down at the floor angrily.

"As you can see…you are all in no position to question me, or challenge me. I understand that many of you will not accept the darkness, and try to fight it…whereas I can tell that others…will not put up such a strong resistance…" The God smirked, his eyes wandered over certain warriors, his gaze strong and intimidating.

"You will all be given new names from this day forth…and you will all use the names that are given. I do not have to justify my reasons to you…but I will give you the reason this time. Your old names are from when you served Cosmos. This is your new start on my Side, and you will need new names to represent yourselves. If my Chaos teachers hear any of you uttering the old names amongst yourselves…they will send you straight to me…and I will teach you a lesson. Most of you will simply be using your last names…" The seated warriors remained silent, some of them looked frightened, others looked angry, but most of them remained emotionless, to hide their feelings from the God.

"Once you have been given your new name…Garland will present you with your uniforms. After this, each of my Chaos warriors will then tell you their subjects, and show you to your rooms. If anyone makes any objections or attempts to escape I will not hesitate to punish you…after all, I take great pride and pleasure in giving out punishments…" Chaos chuckled, and seated himself comfortably on his throne once more. He then nodded to Garland, who stood from his seat and moved to the front of the Hall.

He pointed to Warrior of Light, who stood with no hesitation, the magic stopping him from moving was broken. He stepped forwards towards Garland and stood before his enemy, staring at the man whom he had encountered many times before. Garland passed him a bundle of clothes; the first folded clothes were the basic uniform that they would wear all the time, then he was given the formal outfit, and the outdoor outfit.

"You will be called 'Warr' from now on. We chose this because 'Light' seemed to…pathetic." Garland chuckled and some of the other Chaos warriors sneered and joined in, Chaos smirked in approval. Warr clenched his fists slightly, but remained silent to keep his pride in tact. The other Cosmos warriors watched their former leader as he took his seat again, holding his uniforms.

Firion stood, and stepped forwards to receive his uniform, his eyes looked up to the Chaos table, he locked eyes with Emperor Mateus, their gaze was piercing, and didn't waver. Mateus spoke up this time after Garland handed the uniform to him.

"You will be called Niru from now on… You can abandon your dream of roses along with your old name…Firion…" The Emperor smirked as the other Chaos warriors laughed at Firion's dream. Warr glared angrily at the laughing Chaos teachers, but said nothing, instead he simply put his hand onto Firion's arm as he reached his seat.

Onion Knight was given his uniform, and Cloud of Darkness sneered at him and spoke this time.

"We will call you…Kni…to shorten the…title of Knight. We wanted to call you Onion…but The Chaos said he did not want a vegetable for a warrior…" The Chaos table chuckled again, and Kni felt his cheeks heat up in humiliation.

Both Cecil and his best friend Kain stood next, took their uniforms and looked to Golbez. The armoured man turned to his brother, and spoke, disguising any emotion he might have been feeling. "You will simply use your last names…Harvey and Highwind." The armoured man looked away, as the two returned to their seats.

Bartz was next, and he turned to Exdeath and Gilgamesh who both stared down at their young opponent. "You will use your last name also…Klauser." Exdeath told his enemy as he took his uniforms from Garland. Gilgamesh spoke up as he took his seat.

"We were tempted to use your alternate name…BUTz…however Chaos didn't approve of this one…" Gilgamesh chuckled slightly as he'd put emphasis on the 'But' part.

Terra shakily stood, and took her uniforms, glancing over at Kefka who had one of his usual insane grins on his face. "BRANFORD BRANFORD PRETTY PRETTY BRANFORD." He chanted out, making her flinch slightly from the sudden volume of his voice. She took her seat, staring at the floor in fear.

Cloud and Tifa both stood, and looked over at the man who had ruined their lives and taken their loved ones. Sephiroth turned to watch as they took their uniforms, smirking slightly before speaking.

"Strife…and Lockhart. Forget your first names…and let go of the memories you grieve over…or you will not last amongst Chaos's side…" Cloud tensed up, and looked like he was about to speak, but he remained silent when Tifa pulled him back over to his seat.

Squall and his father Laguna were next, taking their uniforms and looking over to the Sorceress who watched them with her glowing eyes. "Leonhart…and Loire…father and son… How sweet…" She smirked. "Both of you are fools…and you will only grow further apart from here onwards…and I will enjoy watching it unfold…" Laguna took a step towards her, but Squall shook his head at his father and they sat down again.

Zidane took his uniform and looked over at Kuja with no fear or hesitation for his enemy.

"Tribal is simple enough for you, little thief." Kuja told him, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. "Believe me…I had considered many more names…but 'Monkey' didn't satisfy Chaos…"

Zidane narrowed his eyes, his tail swaying from side to side slowly.

Tidus and Yuna took their uniforms and turned to Jecht, who was once their companion.

"Heh…you grow up fast kid. Chaos finally let me stick with 'Abe' for your name…but never forget that I'm the best…" Tidus let out a small growl but fell silent as Jecht then turned to Yuna. "We went with your father's name for you…Braska."

Shantotto stood beside Prishe, with her arms crossed clearly unimpressed. After all, she was a Lady of great respect back home, and did not enjoy being treated like a prisoner. Garland spoke to them. "Anto and Rish." He said simply, motioning them to sit down again after getting the uniforms.

Vaan stood and glared at Gabranth, tapping his foot impatiently. The Judge turned to the young boy and spoke. "You will be called Spiral. From your Mist attack…Red Spiral. Worthless scum…" The Judge spat angrily, making 'Spiral' take a step towards him but stop as he saw Chaos lean forwards on his throne slightly.

Lastly, Lightning rose, and moved past each seat to reach the front, taking her uniforms, her eyes wandered over each Chaos warrior slowly. Chaos spoke up.

"And you…you will be Farron…"

"Original." Lighting replied, earning some frowns from the Chaos table at the fact she answered back to him, and some mutters and quiet gasps from the Cosmos warriors.

"Would you prefer to revert to your old name, Claire?" The God smirked proudly as the other Cosmos warriors looked at one another, some of them not knowing this was Lightning's real name, while the Chaos warriors chuckled in amusement. Lightning's eyes narrowed and she fell silent, a blush of humiliation on her cheeks; she took her seat avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Chaos stood from his throne, looking down at his newly named warriors. They all had different emotions visible on their expressions, and he smirked, enjoying the pain they were all going through. The other Chaos warriors moved from their seats and stood in a row beside Garland, looking at their new students, former enemies.

"My warriors will be your teachers. You will treat them with respect. They will give out punishments to anyone who disobeys them. And it will not be your average detention… You will be taught in subjects that I have chosen for you. The school's purpose is for you to all learn about the darkness…about discord…destruction…and of course…Chaos… Your lessons start tomorrow."

"I will be teaching you History topics…about Chaos…and the cycle of war." Garland spoke first.

"From me…you will be learning about Discipline…and what happens if you do not obey…" Emperor Mateus smirked."We will be teaching…Shadow…lessons…you will embrace the darkness…and learn to control it…" The Cloud spoke, her tentacles snapping at the air in approval.

"I will teach you…Balance lessons… You must learn to contain the darkness…or it will consume you…" Golbez's voice was strong, and Cecil looked at his brother with sadness in his eyes.

"Without Defence…you will be nothingness…and so I will be teaching you the skills to defend." Exdeath spoke.

"With every defence…you need an offence." Gilgamesh's turn. "I will be teaching you how to wield a variety of weapons…and how to control them at ease."

"Well natuuurallllyyy…I'm the magic man of the team." Kefka grinned tapping his fingers together. "The party will surely go out with a bang every lesson…" He chuckled.

"Within every good warrior…knowledge is required…in order to understand how your enemy works…and thus, I will teach you the Science of battle…" Sephiroth spoke calmly.

"My lessons…will be brutal…" The Sorceress looked over her students. "I will teach you Resistance and Resilience…if you cannot last in battle…you are worthless…you must close off your mind from your enemy…do not let them in…"

"During battle…you must not let your body down…your posture and stance must remain perfection…like a raging performance…" Kuja hissed passionately. "I will teach you this…"

"And finally kiddos. Your old Jecht here, will be the King of fitness class!" He thumped his chest proudly. "Heh…so you better be prepared for some tough training…"

Gabranth looked over the warriors slowly.

"And I…will be testing each of you…on every subject merged into a monthly battle…where you must show improvements…or face punishment."

Chaos motioned for his teachers to sit, as he stepped down from the throne, and walked towards the seated Cosmos warriors.

"Your work starts tomorrow…for now, you will be shown to your rooms…but be warned my new warriors…if any of you step out of line…or try to escape the grounds…you will be vanquished…and your abysmal phoenix downs will be of no use there…" The God chuckled and turned to his right-hand man, Garland.

"Garland will be acting leader for when I am not here…he will report everything to me…nothing will go unnoticed…" With that, the God of discord faded from view slowly. At first, the Cosmos warriors broke out into a discussion amongst each other, some had panic in their voices, while others were determined.

"SILENCE." Garland bellowed, and the warriors gradually fell quiet again, glaring at their new History teacher. "You will be taken from the hall to your dormitories…anyone who tries to leave their room at night will be punished…some of your new teachers will be on patrol, to ensure you do not try to escape…be warned…we will not take escape plans lightly…"

"Dinner will normally take place in the Hall at 7pm, but tonight, you will go hungry thanks to your friend Lightning…for answering back to Chaos."

The cosmos warriors looked over at Lightning, some of them looked more angry while others mainly looked disappointed. Lightning clenched her fists tightly, guilt running through her body.

Mateus stood and walked towards the hall double doors. "Warr, Niru, come with me to your room." Firion and Warr stood, looking at each other before following the man reluctantly. He led them up the flights of stairs, reaching the dormitory section of the school and showing them to their room.

The two comrades entered their room, room Number 12 and felt slightly relieved to see that the rooms were not as awful as they had been expecting. The room consisted of a bunk bed, wardrobe, and a chest of draws to contain weapons and armour and any summons or other equipment.

"You are to stay in here, and sleep. You are expected to be awake at 7am tomorrow for your breakfast…do not be late…" The Emperor narrowed his eyes before shutting the door as he left.

"This cannot…be real…" Firion whispered to his good friend, putting his head in his hands in disbelief.

"I am afraid that…it is real…Firion…" Warr put his hand on Firion's shoulder. "But do not give up hope…Cosmos has not left us completely alone…we still have each other…for now…we must have faith in our comrades…"

* * *

Back in the hall, the other warriors were being escorted out into their designated dormitories with their room partner. Cloud of Darkness led Kni and Vaan up to room number 312. Golbez took Cecil and Tidus to room 410. Exdeath showed Bartz and Squall to room 58.

Sephiroth showed Cloud and Kain to room 74 while Ultimecia took Laguna and Zidane to room 89. Gabranth led Shantotto and Prishe to room 11, and Kefka skipped down the hall to room 610 with Terra and Yuna. Finally, Garland took Tifa and Lightning to their room 713.

Upon reaching their room, Lightning kicked the door shut behind Garland angrily, pacing the room to try and vent off some of her steam. Tifa sat down on the bed, playing with her hair, trying to think of something to say to her seething partner.

"Lightning…" She managed to murmur as the woman stopped pacing and just stood still. "Don't blame yourself…"

"What?" Lightning retorted angrily making Tifa flinch slightly from her tone.

"…About the…dinner…you didn't know that Garland was…going to do that so stop blaming yourself." Lightning let out a long sigh and crossed her arms, standing by the window looking out at the lake.

"Whatever…" She muttered and Tifa sighed.

* * *

In their separate rooms, the warriors found they had their clothes and some new sets of sleeping wear and underwear inside the wardrobes, and so with nothing left to do, one by one they prepared to sleep…their minds buzzing with questions about the long road they all had ahead.

As the Cosmos prisoners slept, the Chaos warriors all had their own separate quarters in the school… Some of them also had questions about Chaos's plans…while others simply obeyed without question. Garland made sure to patrol the dormitory quarters of the school, while his fellow teachers attempted to get some sleep of their own.

Both students and teachers of Discord High pondered on the events that would unfold the following morning…nobody knew what to expect…but right now, all they could do was try to sleep…a simple task, but difficult to complete…

* * *

**There we go! This one again was mainly introducing the way the school will work, lessons etc, in the next chapter we start to get more interesting things happening, more interaction etc.**

**I hope you're enjoying it so far...please let me know what you think, if anyone has any little ideas or interactions they'd like to see between characters just let me know and I'll consider whether to include them in future chapters or not!**


	3. Zidane's Plan

**A Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy Story**

**Chapter 03 - Zidane's Plan**

"Come on Bartz! You've got to get up, we'll be late for breakfast." Squall sighed, shaking his friend who just complained and pulled the covers over his head. The gunblade wielder sighed and rolled his eyes, starting to get dressed into his new uniform quickly, checking the time to see it was now 6.45am and Bartz was still sleeping.

"We're going to be so late…" He mumbled to himself, doing up his shirt and throwing a pillow up at Bartz who was still snoozing on the top bunk. "Get up!" He yelled at the boy who rolled over and fell off the bed with a loud thud. "Oh for the love of-…" Squall slapped his hand to his forehead.

In room 713, Lightning was pacing again while Tifa was combing her hair on her bed. The dark haired girl glanced up at her room companion, and tilted her head.

"You do that a lot don't you…" She asked. Lightning simply ignored her and changed the subject.

"Are you ready yet?" She crossed her arms over her chest, not making eye-contact with Tifa.

Biting her lip and smiling, Tifa stood up.

"Yeah…but you know…you didn't have to wait for me…" Lightning narrowed her eyes and opened the door.

"Fine…I won't tomorrow…" She walked off down the corridor.

"W-Wait that's not what I-" Tifa quickly followed her.

Laguna stood in the corridor holding his dorm door open for Zidane who was cutting a hole in his trousers for his tail to go through. At the other end of the corridor Cloud was walking slowly, looking nervous and uncomfortable in the outfit they had. The uniform was black, with a dark red lining around it, and for the girls they had skirts instead of trousers. Eventually, Squall managed to force Bartz through the door and down the corridor, shutting their dorm and jogging so they caught up with the other ex-Cosmos warriors, now fellow students.

The group walked together down to the Hall, Warr pushed open the doors, everyone looked at him, finding it strange seeing him without his usual helmet. As the doors opened, they saw that their teachers, ex-rivals were all seated at the table, and six tables were set out in the Hall. The warriors walked inside, the double doors closing slowly behind them as they stood awkwardly, everyone silent.

"Good morning students." Garland sneered as they entered, looking over their uniforms inspecting them. "Before you sit for breakfast…I will make sure you're tidy enough to deserve having some breakfast to begin with." He turned to Dark nodding to her. The embodiment of the void swayed to her feet and glided down to the warriors.

"In a line…so we can inspect…" She ordered, and the warriors lined up, some of them trying to wipe themselves down in an attempt to look tidier, while others seemed to keep their cool about it.

The woman slowly made her way down the line, stopping to inspect each warrior in detail. She took Firion's face in her hand, and tilted his head down, inspecting him.

"Tidy…you may sit." She pointed at the first table and he moved over to sit down as she released his face. She inspected Warr, happy with his appearance, pointing at the second table. She then reached Cecil and smirked, pulling some of his hair out firmly. He let out a grunt of pain, his eyes stinging with tears from the sudden yank at his head. The woman smelt his hair. Golbez shuffled slightly in his seat, but said nothing.

"You are…acceptable." She nodded to him, and he sat down at the third table, his hand nursing the back of his head gently.

The Cloud completely ignored Kni, and he blinked then glanced at Garland who nodded for him to sit at the fourth table. She reached Yuna, using the palm of her hand to turn the girl's face from one side to the other side. "Hm…you will do…" She murmured to the brunette, who hurried over to the fifth table looking uncomfortable.

She reached Laguna, a smirk forming on her lips from his confident but nervous expression. Leaning close, she took some of his hair in her hand, running her fingers through it.

"So…silky…we…like it. You may also be seated…" Laguna, his cheeks a bit pink, hurried to the table the woman pointed to, touching his hair where she'd laced her fingers only moments before.

One by one she went through the warriors, sending them all to their tables - three warriors per table. Finally, she reached Terra and smirked.

"You…missed a button on your shirt…child." The woman pointed to Terra's top button and she gasped in fear shaking slightly.

"B-But I…was sure that I…had done it-" The Cloud backhanded the girl hard across her face making her cry out in pain and hold her cheek. A few of the warriors gasped, some of them stood, and Kni called 'Terra!'.

"SIT." Garland ordered the other warriors, and they obeyed…much to their disapproval as they watched Terra silently cry.

"You never question us…" She pulled the girl close staring into her eyes, her own red orbs gazing coldly at her. "Do not…let us down again child…" Her voice was a deadly whisper as her hand trailed down the girls neck, reaching her button and doing it up slowly before letting go of her and pushing her towards her table. Terra whimpered and sat in her chair quickly, shaking and staring at her lap, her hair falling over her stinging face.

Garland allowed Dark to take her seat at the teacher table again, then looked over to Ultimecia. The Sorceress nodded once as she saw Garland look over, then raised her hand in the air, muttering a few words, food appearing on each table, including the teachers.

"Thank you Miss. Mecia. Now, you may all eat…however Branford, you will only be allowed one helping."

Everyone began to eat their food, Warr was cautious, still not fully trusting anything that was happening. Golbez glanced over at the concerned warrior and spoke up over the quiet murmur of conversations.

"Do not be wary Warr…we would not poison our students…we are after all…trying to teach you, if any of us went against Chaos's Orders we would be poisoning ourselves…figuratively speaking of course…" Cecil's brother nodded to Warr, who mumbled a soft thank you before eating his food properly.

While everyone was eating Garland spoke to them about their classes.

"The tables you are sitting at will be your class groups for today…you will all have different lessons at different times…you will be allowed one break, for fifteen minutes…lunch will be here at 1pm. And dinner is 7pm. You will be working all during those times, and after dinner you may have free time to explore the grounds, train, or do whatever you wish. You will return to your rooms at 10pm."

Lightning looked up at Garland as she ate her food, then her eyes wandered across the other teachers. Her gaze reached Exdeath and she inhaled her toast chocking slightly. Bartz slapped her back firmly looking puzzled, before he too looked up at his enemy and stared. Some of the teachers smirked at Lightning's coughing, everyone glanced over at her and she took a gasp of breath.

"I-I'm…alright…" She panted, swallowing and sighing in relief, looking away from Exdeath quickly. "Thanks Bartz…" She muttered and he just nodded, also looking away from Exdeath.

Exdeath was sitting calmly, eating his breakfast slowly, taking long bites. Sephiroth glanced down the table over to the man, and realised why Lightning and Bartz looked so taken-aback.

In order to eat, Exdeath had removed his helmet, and his appearance was far from what even Sephiroth himself had expected. He blinked slightly, then Exdeath, sensing his gaze, turned to stare right at him. Quickly, the silver-haired Science teacher looked at his food to avoid the man's creepy stare.

The other teachers also took their own discreet glances at Exdeath, to see what was going on and why everyone seemed awkward. Then Jecht looked over his mouth hanging open.

"Holy shi-" Kuja stood firmly on his foot under the table to shut him up.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Jecht angrily mumbled at the Posture teacher, who simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

After everyone had finished, Garland stood again as the plates and glasses disappeared from view.

"Hey I wasn't done!" Tidus blinked as his toast disappeared. Jecht smirked, and Garland let out a sigh, whilst his fellow cosmos students mainly face palmed or rolled their eyes.

Garland cleared his throat, and Tidus fell silent and mumbled an embarrassed sorry, scratching the back of his head.

"You are all dismissed, you will find a timetable in front of you so you all know where to go for the day. Go, prepare for your first lessons and do not let us down…" As the students were dismissed, they stood, took their papers and headed into the entrance hall, reading the timetables to see what they all had and with who.

Bartz jogged over to Yuna who smiled warmly and waved. He grinned and stood beside her.

"So, we've got Science class with Sir Sephiroth first, right?" The youth beamed at Yuna who nodded.

"Yes I believe so…" She replied to him, looking around. "Vaan is meant to be with us too…Oh, there!" The girl spotted Vaan who was talking with Zidane, but then also moved over to his two classmates.

"Ugh…Science first? This sucks." He sighed, putting his arms behind his back as Bartz nodded in agreement and Yuna giggled. The three looked at their timetables, then moved off to Sephiroth's quarters of the school.

As they moved away, Terra stood still, leaning against the wall staring at her timetable but not really taking in the words on the paper. The teachers were leaving the Hall now, and she glanced up, watching them, her eyes wandered over the woman who had slapped her, and their gazes met for a second. The woman smirked before turning back to the Sorceress, talking with her casually as they moved off to their designated teaching quarters. She quickly returned to looking at her timetable, her heart beat quickened in fear.

"Terra, are you okay?!" Kni put his hand on the girl's arm as he made his way over to her. She nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes…thank you…you don't need to worry about me…really…I'm fine." The girl managed a weak smile and Kni nodded at her.

"I've got History now…how dull…" Terra smiled at her friend as he sighed from his first class.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad…I've got Posture…" She replied, scanning over where she needed to go as he waved at her and walked off with Cecil and Laguna, heading for Garland's quarters.

She watched him go smiling at his kindness, before turning to find Kain and Firion, so they could find Kuja's quarters together.

Lightning headed upstairs to her room, changing into the fitness uniform and sighing to herself, walking out of the school main doors and down across the field where she could see Jecht waiting impatiently. Squall called out to her.

"Hey LIGHTNING! HEY!" She didn't stop walking, just ignoring him until he finally caught up, catching his breath slightly. "Thanks for waiting." He sighed.

"Any time." She replied bluntly, then rolled her eyes as Warr made his way over. "Ugh he's with us?" Squall smirked a bit.

"Don't be harsh…he's a good guy…" The brunette man wasn't sure why he was defending Warr, but he just shrugged as the three walked over to their teacher.

Tifa found Shantotto and Zidane, hurrying over to them quickly.

"Hey Tifa!" Zidane grinned waving and she smiled and returned the wave. Shantotto simply sighed and started to walk towards The Emperor's quarters.

"Come on you losers. Why are you all so cheery…are you forgetting this is the school of DIS-CORD?" She rolled her eyes, wiggling her hips as she walked off. Zidane pulled a face behind her back and Tifa stifled a giggle, following the other two.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stand this…" Cloud muttered to Tidus as they waited for Prishe so they could have their first Magic Lesson with Mr. Palazzo. Tidus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah man…I mean…this guy is completely nuts…how can he teach us anything?" Prishe jogged over.

"Sorry about the delay. Let's go." The two males nodded at her words, and moved towards Kefka's quarters, all of them secretly dreading what the lesson would hold for them.

Golbez sat beside his fellow Chaos teachers, he didn't have to teach for a few hours, so the remaining teachers gathered together to discuss their classes and what they thought of the cosmos students they would soon be teaching. The man then sat in silence, gazing out of the window watching the lake ripple from the small breeze of the morning.

The Sorceress nursed her cup in her hands, sipping the tea then sighing slightly, trying to break the silence between the Chaos teachers. Only the day before, it had been rare for the Chaos warriors to all sit amongst each other in a group, and so they weren't used to each other's company. The Cloud was tickling her tentacles softly, cooing at them and smirking as they bit onto Golbez's cape, trying to rip it. Golbez let out a long sigh and The Cloud pulled the tentacles away slowly, biting her lip to stop a smile forming.

Gilgamesh was standing by the back window chuckling to Exdeath who was standing beside him letting out a deep laugh and pointing out of the window. The other Chaos teachers glanced over and listened in to their conversation.

"Who knew that the Warrior of Light could run so fast…" Gilgamesh smirked watching the Fitness class, finding it very entertaining. Exdeath nodded slowly at his comment then replied.

"And that Lion…he is much like the alpha male…lazy…" Exdeath crossed his arms over his chest.

Ultimecia stood, and moved over to the big window, standing beside Gilgamesh and looking down at the three Cosmos students. The other teachers decided to move to watch too, most of them found great entertainment from watching the old Cosmos warriors doing laps and press-ups at Jecht's command.

"The pink one…she moves swiftly…" The Cloud watched the girl as she finished her laps before the two males, then seemed to be giving Jecht some back-chat. Ultimecia looked down at Lightning and Jecht as they argued, her eyes wandered over the girl's strong figure and she found a smirk forming on her lips. Golbez let out a low sigh as Jecht tripped Lightning up as she walked off.

"Watch your step Farron." Jecht grinned slightly and she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to look less stupid from her trip. Squall finished his lap, jogging over to Lightning as they waited for Warr to finish. Squall looked up at the huge school building, looking to third floor and noticing the big window, where the other Chaos warriors were standing, watching them.

"Do we have to have an audience?" He asked blankly, folding his arms. Lightning looked up at where Squall was looking then sighed as she saw the Chaos teachers looking down at them.

"Heh, I think an audience makes it more fun…Now, gimme 100 press-ups." Warr had just finished his lap, then he heard Jecht and sighed before getting down and starting to press-up. Squall narrowed his eyes at The Sorceress as she waved at him, before getting down and starting his set. Lightning looked back at Jecht, pausing for a moment.

"Farron, start your press-ups now."

"Whatever." She got down, and started.

"That's another 100 on top of that, for being a cheeky bitch. That includes you two. You can thank Farron later." Jecht smirked proudly, Lightning opened her mouth to protest but Squall shot her a killing glare that made her just sigh and continue.

Jecht looked up at the Chaos warriors and grinned waving up at them cheerily. Dark rolled her eyes and floated away from the window, Golbez shook his head and followed her, Exdeath and Gilgamesh turned their backs on the window and Ultimecia crossed her arms. Jecht looked down at his students instead, who were panting and sweating.

"What number are ya all on?" He asked and Warr mumbled '84' Squall managed to say '82' and Lightning muttered '80'.

"Well HURRY UP! Or you'll miss your break." He smirked and decided to lean against Lightning's back as she tried to press-up. She let out an angry growl, but made no comment to stop him adding more to the total.

The Sorceress watched them from the window, and again she found her eyes looking over the young woman's body as she held all of Jecht's weight.

"My my…she is…strong…" Her voice was no louder than a gentle murmur, and she was addressing nobody in particular. Golbez looked over to the woman and saw her intense stare.

"She fascinates you…why is that?" He asked, and the woman shot him an almighty glare, moving from the window to finish her tea.

"Fascinate is not the word for it Golbez…merely…curiosity. Her strength…her confidence…her attitude. What would it take…to break that all away…? What would be left of the girl if someone were to snap her-"

"Ultimecia…you seem to be forgetting, we are meant to teach the old warriors…not play with them." Golbez interrupted and she fell silent, sighing and finishing her tea.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand my thoughts Golbez. After all…many of us considered you a traitor…you seem all too keen to keep the Cosmos warriors safe…one might question your reasons for siding with Chaos in the first place." With that, the woman stood, and left the room, some feathers swaying after where she'd moved. Golbez let out a long, tired sigh, and also stood.

Cecil Kni and Laguna were facing some difficulties in their history class with Sir Garland…finding it hard to stop their minds from wandering as he spoke to them with his deep, powerful voice.

"LOIRE! Pay attention!" His voice exploded with volume and Laguna, who had momentarily closed his eyes, sat bolt upright blinking slightly.

"Sorry Sir…" he sighed, leaning his chin on his hand and glancing at Cecil who was smiling slightly and then Kni who was holding back a big grin in case Garland decided to shout again.

"As I was saying… Discord and Harmony have always been opposed…since the very beginning of time itself. This on-going clash of sides has caused initial problems throughout many worlds…no doubt including your homeworlds also. It seemed the very essence of Cosmos and Chaos's rivalry had spread througho-" Garland was interrupted from a knock at the door; he sighed as his speech was halted again.

"Yes?" He angrily announced. The door opened and Dark waltzed into the room casually.

"We apologise for the interruption Garland…we have been told to speak with Harvey about his classes tomorrow…" The woman's eyes looked over Kni, narrowing at him. He looked away quickly from fear and her gaze then moved to Cecil who waited for Garland's permission to leave.

Garland let out yet another sigh. "Very well then…Harvey, hurry back when you're finished, otherwise you'll have extra study work to do…" As Cecil stood from his chair and made his way towards the door, Laguna's eyes had been admiring the evil woman who had entered the room. They trailed over her body, and widened slightly as his leg started to cramp under the table.

He let out a grunt of pain, his leg shot up and he kneed the table then cursed loudly. Garland looked over at him angrily and Dark pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a threatening chuckle.

"LOIRE! That is the SECOND time you have irritated me! If you're not careful I'll-Loire…I'm over here…look at me when I'm talking to you." Laguna looked into the woman's eyes and she rose her eyebrows slightly before he quickly turned to Garland.

"…If you're not careful Loire…I'll be giving you the first 'detention' in this school's history…and it will not be pleasant…" Laguna cleared his throat and mumbled another apology as Cecil shook his head, knowing perfectly well that the man had been checking out the Chaos warrior and his leg had cramped up.

"We thank you Garland…for letting us borrow the Harvey." Cecil left the classroom after the woman's words, and she turned to leave, looking over at Laguna and making eye-contact with him. His eyes widened a little bit and she smirked then swayed out of the room, her tentacles shutting the door behind her.

After what seemed like an endless period of time, the old Cosmos warriors all gathered outside the great hall after being dismissed from their dinner and given free-time until 10PM. The group watched as the Chaos teachers also left the hall, some of them moving to their quarters while others moved outside to begin watching guard to make sure no students attempted escape.

Cloud motioned for the group to go upstairs into one of the common rooms in the dormitory quarters so they could all talk away from listening ears. The group followed him, and reached the room, filing inside. The room had a fireplace built into it, and was filled with comfortable chairs and a few tables.

Squall sighed and flopped into one of the chairs, his body had never been pushed to it's physical limit in this way…but the Fitness class with Jecht had really tired the young man. Warr sat beside Firion, talking to him calmly while the other students relaxed and let their minds think through their first day at the boarding school. Tifa glanced over at Lightning, who was pacing by the common room door.

Sighing, she stood and took the pink-haired woman's hand, dragging her over to the fireplace and forcing her to sit down. Lightning remained silent, she knew if she spoke she'd only seem snappy and unsocial, so she let the girl lead her and push her down. Yuna smiled over at the two, she had also been tempted to tell Light to try and sit with the rest of them, to at least attempt to relax.

"So Cecil, how was History class?" Kain asked his best friend who grinned and looked over at Laguna.

"It was…interesting. I think Laguna certainly enjoyed it…" The paladin grinned as Laguna mumbled some insult as a come back. "And what about you Kain, how were your classes?"

Kain sighed.

"They were…bearable I suppose…but my desire to leave this place only grows with each ticking minute…" A murmur of agreements rippled through the team along with some nods and sighs.

"This is stupid." Vaan added, and the students turned to look at him. "Why is Chaos even bothering to teach us all this stuff anyways? It's not like he needs new warriors now Cosmos has fallen." The room fell silent and pondered on the young man's words.

"That's not quite right…" Terra broke the silence, much to everyone's surprise. The girl had been quiet all day, more so than usual, and the team could only bring that down to the event at breakfast that same morning. The usually shy girl continued and Vaan looked at her.

"We don't know for sure that Cosmos has actually fallen…Chaos said she had 'vanished', but vanishing doesn't always have to be permanent…does it?"

Bartz looked over to Terra and smiled at her, a new spark of courage and hope had now formed in the young man from the girl's words.

"That's right Terra!" He excitedly joined in. "If Cosmos hasn't vanished for good, then that means we have to find a way outta here! And no matter what happens, we can't let these losers get to us! They're gonna try everything in their power to make us conform to the rules of Chaos's side…but we've just gotta resist until we can find a way out!" Squall nodded at Bartz's words, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Bartz looked up at him and grinned.

"Good luck with that." Bartz smile wavered slightly as he heard Lightning's unimpressed tone. The group now turned to look at her instead as she stood up. "I'm not trying to burst everyone's bubble here…but how do you intend on finding a way out of this place when it has no exit?" Tidus blinked from Lightning's words until they all remembered that Chaos himself had turned The Edge of Madness into the school's grounds.

"We do our research." Zidane spoke up, and Light turned to him, folding her arms, curious to hear him elaborate. The blonde youth continued. "Maybe a small group of us, like two or three, could sneak out each evening, and explore the grounds while the Chaos warriors aren't patrolling. I mean, there's gotta be some time when they have to sleep right?" The team nodded at Zidane's plan, but Light sighed, already having her doubts.

"Zidane's idea is not a bad one." Firion looked around the team of students. "We made it this far by working together, so let's get ourselves out of this mess! Starting tomorrow, we'll organise who sneaks out on which evenings, and what we plan on looking for." The team nodded and looked to Lightning.

For a moment, she looked like she was going to object, but then she rolled her eyes and shrugged; this was enough to pass for approval to the other ex-warriors. With their new schemes in mind, they were interrupted as Emperor Mateus entered the common room to shoo them off to their dormitories.

Walking away down into their separate rooms, most of the students were now filled with a small hope…only a glimmer, a possibility of escape…but still, it was something for them to act upon, and that in itself…was enough for them at this moment in time.


End file.
